


Stunning

by brightstream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstream/pseuds/brightstream
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody were expected at a diplomatic dinner at the Senate.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Commander Cody waited as a giggling batch of shiny Jedi raced through halls of the Jedi Temple. They were followed by a long-suffering Jedi Knight who nodded in greeting and followed his charges at a more sedate pace. When the hall cleared, Cody continued his journey to his general's living quarters.

It was rare to be stationed on Coruscant, and Cody could not blame Obi-Wan for taking the little time they had to decompress in the more familiar halls of the Jedi Temple. It was damned inconvenient, though. Even with the permission and welcome from a Jedi Councilor he felt like an intruder in this place of peace.

The door to Obi-Wan's quarters slid open with a hiss before Cody could even input the code that granted him access.

"Excellent timing!" Obi-Wan called from further in. "I have something for you, Cody."

"Sir?" Cody returned warily. Gifts from Obi-Wan were often well meant but not always appropriate. He was already preparing to do damage control when he crossed the threshold into Obi-Wan's berth and nearly swallowed his own tongue.

Obi-Wan was only half-dressed and stood barefoot with only a pair of trousers and undertunic on. His normal hues of brown had been replaced by deep blues and greys that seemed to bring out the hints of red in his hair.

"We've been asked to replace Plo and Wolffe at the soiree the Senate is holding this evening," Obi-Wan said as he shrugged into an outertunic in a contrasting blue. "There's a box to the side there - I hope everything fits correctly, this was something of a last minute change."

With a strong sense of foreboding, Cody's eyes followed the sweep of Obi-Wan's hand to where a white box sat open on a chair. Even from where he was standing he could see a peep of dark fabric.

"I can't wear my dress uniform?" Cody asked, trying to keep a plaintive note out of his voice.

Obi-Wan looked back at him sympathetically. "I'm afraid not. This is a diplomatic dinner, and I've been strongly reminded that symbols of the war are not welcome." He wrinkled his nose. "You would think that we wouldn't be invited at all, if that were truly the case."

Cody still hesitated.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Obi-Wan said as he stepped closer to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I asked one of Senator Amidala's assistants for help in putting in the order. Dormé would have picked out something tasteful."

It was only a minor comfort. "Let's see it, then."

Obi-Wan pulled the outfit free from the box and spread it out on his bed. The pants were almost familiar, with a simple straight leg, even if they were a dark grey with two thin stripes of orange from hip to ankle. The undershirt was a plain black, but it came with a gauzy shirt in orange that was more recognizable as the color of the 212th. On top of that was a delicate waistcoat in black that had been cut with a pattern of swooping lines to reveal the shirt beneath it.

"A pointed statement," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully as he ran his hand across the orange shirt. "It will look stunning on you."

Before Cody knew it, he was dressed and standing in front of the mirror in Obi-Wan's 'fresher with his general's hands smoothing the expensive fabric over his shoulders.

"I imagine the sleeves will be the hardest thing to get used to," Obi-Wan said as he plucked at the loose fabric at his elbow. "Force knows I've dragged my sleeves through a soup before. You might want to avoid eating anything messy if you can."

Cody was still staring at himself in the mirror. The fabric was far more expensive than anything he'd ever worn before and it fell sleekly over his skin in a way that felt decadent. He would have felt much more protected in his armor, and still would have happily worn his dress uniform, but he had to admit that the colors were striking. He looked imposing, which he hadn't expected.

When he exited the 'fresher, Obi-Wan was straightening his tabard underneath his obi. Cody's throat tightened when he caught sight of the sweeping curl of embroidery in 212th orange.

"One last finishing touch," Obi-Wan announced and draped a cape over Cody's shoulders. A thin chain kept it from falling down his arms as it settled over his clothes.

It felt odd to be wearing a cape, especially when Obi-Wan had forgone his cloak, but he liked the heavy weight of it.

"Thanks," Cody said finally and leaned forward for the kiss he'd meant to steal earlier. Obi-Wan met him with enthusiasm. When he finally broke away, they were both breathing hard.

"My pleasure," Obi-Wan said with a rich purr in his voice. His eyes raked up and down Cody's body. "I was right, you know. You look stunning."


End file.
